The Number 1 thing is Trust
by Rockergirl16
Summary: So, have you ever had that feeling that you're being cheated on. Well, it happens to everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**The Number 1 Thing Is Trust**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. Or the songs that will be used in the fanfiction. All items belong to respected owners.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOCness, swearing, mild suggestive themes, and the constant of switching of P.O.V's

**Summary:** Things aren't easy aren't they? I mean you gotta take of your lover, especially if he's a lying, canaving cheater. That's a situation that's a bit harder to take care of.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

**Chapter 1: I Hate Everything About You**

**Alfred's P.O.V**

I have had one hell of a night! Now, I just to go to Arthur's house and relax!

_Every time we lie awake,_

_After every hit we take,_

_Every feeling I get,_

_But I haven't missed you yet,_

Finally! I know Arthur will be waiting for me, I just know it!

I get to the house, and I find it to be completely silent…

_Every roommate kept awake,_

_By every sigh and scream we make,_

_All the feelings I get, But I still don't miss you yet,_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

"Arthur! Arthur! Where are you?" I yelled, waiting for a reply. I search like crazy just to find 1 person, and now I'm hearing sounds I shouldn't be hearing, because they are 2 people sounds. I ran upstairs to find Arthur and Francis making out!

_I hate everything about you!,_

_Why do I love you?_

"Wait, Alfred! I can explain!" I hear him, pulling away from Francis.

"No! Hell to you Arthur! I trusted you! You little bastard! I don't want to see you!" I yelled.

_I hate everything about you! _

_Why do I love you?_

_Every time we lie awake,_

_After every hit we take,_

_Every feeling I get,_

_But I haven't missed you yet…_

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

"Alfred! Please wait!" I hear him shout.

_I hate everything about you,_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you, _

_Why do I love you?_

"No! I don't want to hear it! Say what you want, but screw that!" I shout right back.

_Only when I stop to think,_

_About you, I know,_

_Only when you stop to think _

_About me, do you know…?_

"I hate everything about you! Why do I love you?" I whispered.

"Please Alfred, try to understand." I feel him grab me.

"No, just no. You took pain to new level." I reply.

_You hate everything about me, _

_Why do you love me?_

_I hate,_

_You hate,_

_I hate_

_You love me,_

_I hate everything about you,_

_Why do I do love you?_

"Alfred, just calm the fuck down!" he yells at me.

"No, I won't… And it's all because of _you!_ Never again do I want to see you!" I yell slamming the damn door, leaving his house.

………………………………...................................................................................................................

**A/N: **Yay! It's new and improve! You know the drill. Leave a review, and go on and read chapter 2! **Chapter 2 title:** Sober. **Summary: Alfred goes to a bar to see of that cools him down about. And it does. Who finds him? Who knows?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sober"

Alfred's P.O.V

Dammit. Just dammit. Why, Arthur, why? I need a drink. I'll just go to Ludwig's bar or something.

_I don't wanna be the girl,_

_Who laughs the loudest,_

_Or the girl who never wants to be alone._

God, why is there so many people here? I move my way around the bar, to find Ivan here.

_I don't wanna be that call,_

_In 4 o'clock in the morning,_

_Cause I'm the only one you know,_

_In the world that won't be home._

"Ivan, why are you here?" I asked.

" Oh, I just wanted to go out." he replied.

_Ahh, the sun is blinding,_

_I stayed up again,_

_That's not the way I want my,_

_Story to end._

"Alfred, are you alright? You're not acting like yourself." he asked.

"No, I'm not alright! Arthur cheated on me!" I yelled, then quickly shutting my mouth.

"So, you finally caught him red-handed." he replied.

"Wait, he did this for a long?" I said, shocked.

"Yes, he did." he replied simply.

_I'm safe,_

_Up high,_

_Nothing can touch me,_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain,_

_Inside,_

_You're my protection,_

_But how do I feel this good,_

_Sober?_

I feel tears running down my face, and Ivan's arms around my waist, giving me a hug.

_I don't wanna be the girl,_

_Who has to fill the silence,_

_The quiet scares me,_

_Because it screams the truth._

_Please don't tell me that,_

_We had that conversation._

"Don't worry Alfred, I will be here, for you.." Ivan said.

"Thank you, Ivan." I reply.

"How 'bout I buy us some drinks?" he asked.

_When I won't remember,_

_Save your breath,_

_Cause what's the use?_

_Ahh, the night is calling,_

_And it whispers to me softly,_

"_Come and play"_

"Yeah, that would be nice." I reply.

_Ahh, I'm falling,_

_And if I let myself go,_

_I'm the only one to blame,_

_I'm safe,_

_Up high,_

_Nothing can touch me,_

_But why do I feel like this party's over?_

_No pain,_

_Inside,_

"You're like perfection, but I how do I feel this good, sober?" I whisper to myself.

"What was that, Alfred?" Ivan asked.

"Oh, nothing." I reply.

_I'm coming down_

_Coming down_

_Coming down_

_Spinnin 'round_

_Spinnin 'round_

_Spinnin 'round_

_Looking for myself, sober,_

_Coming down_

_Coming down_

_Coming down_

_Spinnin 'round_

_Spinnin 'round_

_Spinnin 'round_

_Looking for myself, sober._

"When it's good, then it's good, it's so good, 'till it goes bad." I mumbled.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Alfred?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, it's hard to be someone else, because I was always with Arthur." I reply.

"Well, Alfred, the past is the past, it's time to start _new_" he said in a compassionate voice.

'_Till you try to find the you,_

_That you once had,_

_I have never heard myself cry,_

_Never again_

"Broken down in agony, and just trying to find a friend," I started to sing "Sober" by Pink, " I'm safe, up high, nothing can touch me, but why do I feel this party's over? No pain, inside, you're like perfection, but why do I feel this good, sober? I'm safe, up high, nothing can touch me, why do I feel this party's over? No pain, inside, you're like perfection, but how do I feel this good, sober? How do I feel this good, sober?" as I ended the song.

"Alfred, you're not even drunk." I heard Ivan say, before I passed out.

…...

**A/N: **Alright, chapter 2! When I was wrote/typed this chapter, I felt like America, myself. Sadface. Well, it's meant to be sad for Alfred, isn't? Russia's P.O.V is next. Arthur has a couple talking lines in chapter 4, but in chapter 5 that's when he shows up with his P.O.V. **Chapter 3 title: "Beautiful". Summary: Ivan took Alfred back to his place. But, now Ivan is starting to develop feelings for the other one. What will happen? **Reviews are needed, especially for poor Alfred!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Beautiful**

Russia's/Ivan's P.O.V

It must be hard for Alfred. I really need to help him.

_When I see you,_

_I run out of words to say,_

_I wouldn't leave you,_

'_Cause you're type of girl to make stay_

He's asleep right now, so I can't ask him if wants anything. He's in pain right now, due to a broken heart.

_I see the guy's tryna' holla,_

_Girl, I don't wanna bother you,_

'_Cause you're independent and you got my attention_

_Can I be your baby father?_

_Girl, I just wanna show you,_

_That I love what you doin' hun_

For me, something isn't right. I think, think, I may be in love with him.

_I see you in the club,_

_You getting down good,_

_I wanna get with you, yeah,_

_I see you in the club,_

_You showin' thugs love,_

_I wanna get with you._

I go upstairs, to see if Alfred is still asleep. As I keep going up, I hear an old music box, the music is coming from the same room I put Alfred in.

I slowly open the door, to see him actually dancing to the music. Gracefully, he dances, yet he doesn't notice me. He's just so adorable when he dances.

_You're so beautiful_

_So damn beautiful_

_You're so beautiful_

_So damn beautiful_

_You're so beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_You're so beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_You're so beautiful_

"Oh! Ivan, I didn't see you there!" he said nervously.

"No, no. Just keep dancing." I reply. So, he just does what I said.

"You know what, Alfred? I know you've been going through a tough time, and I want to help you." I explained, because he probably didn't hear me.

_Like the clouds you,_

_Drift me away,_

_Far away (yeah),_

_And like the sun, you, _

_Brighten my day,_

_I never wanna see you cry, cry, cry_

_And I never wanna to tell a lie, lie, lie_

_Said I never wanna see you cry, cry, cry,_

_And I never wanna tell a lie, lie, lie._

"Thank you, Ivan." Alfred responded and stops dancing, to actually hug me.

_I see you in the club,_

_You getting' down,_

_I wanna get with you, yeah,_

_I see you in the club,_

_You showin' thugs love,_

_I wanna get with you._

A thank you and a hug, this feels new, for some odd reason. Alfred has made a huge difference for me.

_You're so beautiful_

_So damn beautiful_

_You're so beautiful_

_So damn beautiful_

"Alfred, ugh, how do I say this?" I struggled to find the right words.

_You're so beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_You're so beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful_

"Don't say anything, Ivan." Alfred answered, and leaned up high to kiss me.

Alfred's lips were warm against mine, and I loved every moment.

_Kardinal told you,_

_Whether the sky blue or yellow,_

_This fella ain't mellow,_

_If it ain't about you,_

_Hourglass shaped make the place go ooohhh,,_

_Waistline makes my soldiers salute,_

_I'mma brute (brute)_

_High from your high heel game, _

_High heels push up ya ass last name,_

_And you livin' in the fast lane_

"Ivan, can I stay here for awhile?" Alfred asked..

"Yes, you may." I responded.

_Eyes like an angel (goddess),_

_Watch my yellin' as she undress,_

_Spotless (otless), bad to the bone,_

_Make me wanna go, put in the triple X zone (zone)_

_Lames don't know how to talk to you,_

_So let me walk with you, hold my hand_

_I'mma spend them grands, but after you undress,_

_Not like a hooker, but more like a princess,_

_Queen. Empress. President._

_Pull any way, ya got my love,_

'_Cause you're beautiful (Okay?)_

"Once again, thank you. Hey, I have question, Ivan. Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Alfred asked.

"Those are my reasons." I reply.

_I see you in the club,_

_You getting down good,_

_I wanna get with you, _

_I see you in the club,_

_You showin' thugs love_

_I wanna get with you_

"Please tell me." Alfred begged

_You're so beautiful,_

_So damn beautiful,_

_Said you're so beautiful (so beautiful)_

_So damn beautiful (so beautiful)_

"Because I love you." I responded.

_You're so beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_You're so beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_You're so beautiful_

"Wow." Alfred said with shock.

"I knew I said that too early." I muttered.

_Where'd you come from is out of this world _

_To me, (ohh ohh)_

_You're a symbol of what every woman should be._

"No, you didn't." Alfred replied.

_I never wanna see you cry, cry, cry (don't cry)_

_And I never wanna tell a lie, lie, lie_

_Said I never wanna see you cry, cry, cry_

_And I never wanna tell a lie, lie, lie (lie)_

"I didn't? Then, why do you take it as a shock?" I ask.

" Oh, I don't know." he responded.

_I see you in the club,_

_You getting down, good,_

_I wanna get with you._

_I see you in the club,_

_You showin' thugs love,_

_I wanna get with you_

"Right, then. How about we start slow, then we can progress higher in our relationship?" I say.

"Yeah, that's fair." he replied.

_You're so beautiful,,_

_So damn beautiful,_

_Said you're so beautiful,_

_So damn beautiful,_

_You're so beautiful_

…...

**A/N: **Yeah, nothing much to say here. I'm starting to like this coupling, but America X England is my OTP! Two more chapters 'till England's reappearance (*le gasp*). This might be the longest chapter in the fanfic. Give me an R! Give me an E! Give me a V-I-E-W! What's that spell? REVIEW! (Yeah, lamest idea I got). **Chapter 4 title: Call Me When You're Sober. Summary: England decides to call America, to work things out. But does it work? Will it work? **Who knows what will? By the way, **INGORE THE BABY FATHER PART! IT WAS PART OF THE SONG! AND THE UNDRESS PART! That is all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Call Me When You're Sober**

Alfred's P.O.V

Being with Ivan, it's just so different. Well, might as well go to bed, and forget what just happened.

_Don't cry to me,_

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me,_

_You want me?_

_Come find me,_

_Make up your mind_

I lay in the bed that Ivan let me borrow, when I hear my cell phone go off. I reached for it, and check the caller ID, it's Arthur.

"Hello?" I said through the phone.

"Is this *hic* Alfred?" Arthur asked in a slurred voice, which gives away that he's drunk.

_Should have let you fall,_

_And lose it all,_

_So maybe you can remember yourself,_

_Can't keep believing,_

_We're only deceiving ourselves,_

_And I'm sick of the lie,_

_And you're too late_

"Yes, this is, but Arthur it's over remember?" I replied, which I shouldn't have done.

"Oh, that's *hic* bullshit! *hic* You still love *hic* me. *hic* Where are you? *hic* I'll *hic* be there to pick you *hic* up." Arthur retorted.

"I'm at Ivan's," I responded.

"Oh, *hic* now you're with _that_ bastard? *hic* Remember what I do to you when you go against me?" Arthur said pissed.

"Please not that!" I said almost a scream.

_Don't cry to me,_

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me,_

_You want me?_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

"Hell yes, now, I'll be there in a week." Arthur responded.

"I hate you, Arthur!" I screamed, really pissed off.

"What was that? I *hic* didn't get that?" Arthur asked.

"Couldn't take blame, sick with shame, must be exhausting to lose your own game, selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded? You can't play the victim this time, and you're too late." I retorted.

"Oh, now you're blaming me!" Arthur said sober and pissed off.

"Hell yes I am! Think, remember, it was _you_ who cheated first dumbass!" I shouted, sounding extremely pissed off, "By the way, I'm really at Ivan's, and unlike you, he hasn't treated me like crap! He treats me fairly!"

_So don't cry to me,_

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me,_

_You want me?_

_Come find me,_

_Make up your mind_

"He's just doing that!" he yelled.

"Doing what?" I questioned him.

_You never call me when you're sober,_

_You only want it 'cause it's over,_

_It's over,_

_How could I have burned paradise?_

_You were never mine!_

"Trying to get you in bed with him!" he responded.

"You know what? Thanks for the idea, and now leave me alone!" I replied.

"Wait, idea?" Arthur said, but I hung up on him. I walk to Ivan's room, with my sad, innocent face.

"Ivan, I got a call from Arthur, and he said he'll do horrible things to me." I said with my saddest voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you, and let me guess, you can't sleep, so you want to sleep with me?" he replied.

"Yes." I replied.

"Alright, get in." his response was.

_So don't cry to me,_

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me,_

_Don't lie to me,_

_Just get your things,_

_I've made up your mind_

…...

A/N: Wow, that took a long time! Yay! I finally got this chapter done! It's fun making people drunk! Yay me! Alright whatever. Nothing much to say here, you know the classic: review, help me if you want to, and I gotta get to work on chapter **5**! **Chapter 5 title & summary: title: Unfaithful. Summary: Arthur has heard his first "I hate you" from Alfred, but he knows he deserves it, even though he argued with Alfred about it. He knows he's unfaithful.**


End file.
